1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a breather device for an engine, and more particularly concerns a breather device for an engine, which can assuredly obtain the oil-separation function required for using a supercharger.
2. Background Art
A conventional example of the engine breather devices comprises a cylinder head onto which a head cover is attached, the head cover being provided at a ceiling wall with a breather chamber having a breather outlet, from which a breather pipe is led out, this breather pipe having a led-out end portion connected to an air-intake route (for example, see Patent Literature 1) as well as the present invention.
The engine breather device of this type separates oil from the oil mist contained in the blow-by gas within the breather chamber and flows the remaining oil mist with the blow-by gas into the air-intake route, whereby the oil mist is prevented from flowing out of the breather device for the engine
However, the conventional engine breather device is formed into a structure that the blow-by gas which has flowed from an inlet of the breather chamber into the breather chamber merely floats up around a peripheral wall of a valve seat and a peripheral wall of a breather passage and flows into the breather passage from a portion between an opened valve face and the valve seat. Therefore, it causes the following problem.                [Patent Literature 1] Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-116395 (see FIGS. 1 and 4)        